<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Route 666 by HapiChapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646889">Route 666</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi'>HapiChapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm runnin' down the road tryna loosen my load<br/>I've got seven (wo)men on my mind<br/>Four that wanna own me, two that wanna stone me<br/>One says he's a friend of mine<br/>Take it easy<br/>Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy<br/>Lighten up while you still can<br/>Don't even try to understand<br/>Just find a place to make your stand<br/>And take it easy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take It Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Route 666</p><p> </p><p>Alexander was so tired he should have pulled over for asleep 4 hours ago but he was running behind stopping only to refuel as the weather was turning bad and like all long haul truckers, time and mother nature was his constant opponent in the battle for survival. </p><p>It had been a bitch of a drive as he came onto the last stretch carrying a full load and seeing the glowing neon light in the distance as his wiper blades swooshed across his windscreen removing the heavy sleet with heavy snow predicted and he needed to get used to it as for the next 3 months Alexander was going to have to be on top of his game as he was about to join an elite profession running the most dangerous stretch of road in the country shipping much-needed supplies to remote communities before they were cut off completely for months.</p><p>Alexander was now an Ice Road Trucker.</p><p>They all heard the roar of the engine and the shifting down of gears as the squeal of the air brakes kicked in and the headlights turned into the truck bay of Route 666, a diner aptly named after the next 100 miles known as ‘the neck’. It was hell and hell was a cool -28 a stretch of road that could change at any time and one that came with its own demons as Alexander had heard stories of drivers vanishing, or getting lost, some even going mad.</p><p>The Jet Black and Silver 18 wheeler with the name ‘Shadow Hunter’ scrolled across the grill came to a stop and those sitting inside waited to see who was behind the wheel. </p><p>Magnus had already assumed he was around 40 years of age, probably salt and peppered hair, about 5ft 8 with a love of country music. It was a game he would play to amuse himself and very rarely did he get it wrong.</p><p>Alexander wanted was a hot meal, a hot shower, and a good night's sleep. </p><p>He shut down his truck grabbing his bag and opened the cabin door feeling the sting of the freezing cold air in his lungs as he shuffled quickly into the diner.</p><p>The door opened and a gust of wind followed as Alexander brushed the sleet from his mop of thick black hair. The first thing he saw was the memorial wall dedicated to those who did not make it as a stark reminder to all of them of the danger that lay ahead.</p><p>He felt the warmth of the room as he sighed removing his jacket and he felt the chill of the eyes of the other truckers on him as a man called Luke Garroway turned back around sighing, “Fk. He is only a kid!”</p><p>Alexander heard him and then caught the eyes of the man behind the counter and his heart skipped a beat. The man's soft brown eyes seemed to peak into his soul and his world shifted in an instant as the words ‘Oh Fuck!” punched his chest.</p><p>Magnus watched him, he looked so tired, shuffling through the door as if he was walking in slow motion. Even the sleet did not want to leave his hair. He was tall with broad shoulders and a mop of black hair and wore a thick jacket with the collar pulled up around his neck almost 6”4 and about 200lbs. Magnus was way off on that one and pleased to be so.</p><p>Magnus saw his eyes flick to the memorial wall, they were perfectly hazel if not a little red. Alexander slowly turned and caught his eye as Magnus hitched his breath over such an undefined moment, his inner voice yelled in large capital letters, “HELLO YOU”</p><p>It was as if Alexander could hear him as Alexander locked eyes on him before he turned and  <br/>took a seat reading the menu.</p><p>Magnus approached placing a mug down asking,“And what can I do for you sweetheart?”</p><p>Alexander looked up from the menu as his eyes softened and his smile widened placing the menu down, “You can do anything you like! Can I order a jug of black coffee and the ‘Route 666’ special.”</p><p>Magnus grinned widened as he winked, “For you, I’ll make it extra special! What’s your name ?”<br/>Alexander held out his hand as Magnus gripped it firmly and they introduced themselves.</p><p>As tired as Alexander was, It was that first touch as if a warm blanket had placed itself over his chest feeling an inner comfort he had not felt before and Magnus noticed Alexanders hand fitted nicely into his own and all the rules he had made for himself regarding any intimacy with long haul truckers dissolved in mid-air. With his head asking his heart, “Could it work?”</p><p>Magnus poured him a coffee leaving the jug as he glided the cup to him, “That’s a nice rig you have there. ”<br/>Alexander broke a short smile, “Thanks”<br/>Magnus leaned across him and gathered the other menus as he winked, “The trucks not bad either”</p><p>Magnus turned to walk back towards the kitchen. He could feel Alexander's eyes on him as he clenched his ass cheeks perhaps a little tighter than he normally would smiling to himself as Alexander sat reconsidering his moral compass as he swung from ‘no’ one night stands- to maybe- ‘just one’.</p><p>Alexander knew others may have had ‘friends’ spread out all over the country but Alexander drove for the money and the thrill and he really could not see the point if he would only see them 3-4 times a year and he had not come across anyone remotely even interesting until now. </p><p>Alexander wondered how long it would take before he was approached and as he counted to five a coffee mug placed down opposite him and a man introduced himself as Luke Garroway and asked, “So you driving the neck tomorrow?”</p><p>Alexander nodded and sat back, “I didn’t come all this way for the ‘fine’ coffee. I have been riding ice for a while.”</p><p>Magnus understood the compliment smirking as Alexander watched him purposefully jump over the counter. The muscles in his shoulders and back flexing.</p><p>Luke and the others were oblivious as Luke nodded, “But not the neck!”</p><p>Alexander shook his head, “No! but I took Russell’s Ridge last winter and was the last to come out the avalanche’”</p><p>That caught the attention of the others.</p><p>Another man called Raj commented, ‘I did that bitch and almost lost me load”</p><p>Alexander nodded, “Doesn’t everyone!”</p><p>Alexander was catching glimpses of Magnus as the others interrogated him wanting to know what his load was, his tire pressure, whether his truck was maintained, how much fuel he was carrying, What engine he was running.<br/>They also detailed the neck and the sharp hairpin as Luke looked seriously at him, “Come in too fast and you won't make it. Come in too slow and you can Jackknife on the bend.”<br/>Alexander nodded, “I heard there's a lift point 200 meters out!”<br/>The men were impressed as Alexander seemed to know what he was talking about and they all started to relax as Luke suggested Alexander ride between himself and another driver called Meliorn who was asleep. </p><p>Luke would give Alexander a line to follow and If anything went wrong Meliorn would come from the rear. Unless he was sinking Alexander was not to get out of the truck.</p><p>That was Magnus cue as he placed the meal down in front of him, “Oh my Luke from the front and Meliorn from behind, Now there is an image I’ll never get out of my head.”</p><p>Alexander laughed as Luke ignored Magnus and finished his coffee as did the others saying goodnight and heading for bed.</p><p>Alexander wasn’t that far away himself taking his time on purpose as he finished his meal and walked his plate into the kitchen, happy to take a moment watching Magnus mop the floor, “That was the best meal I have ever had. Thank you”</p><p>Magnus nodded, “Your welcome! Come on, Lets get you to bed!”<br/>Alexander stepped closer, “I like the sound of that!”</p><p>Alexander followed him watching his ass move all the way up the narrow hall as they heard men snore like roaring lions as they passed a number of doors until Magnus stopped and opened the door handing Alexander the room key, “If you need anything, I am the last room on the right, all you have to do is ask!”</p><p>Alexander nodded, “Thanks”<br/>Magnus grinned, “I will see you in the morning, Good night Alec”<br/>Alexander smiled, “Good night Magnus”</p><p>Alexander sat on the bed every muscle in his body was aching as he slowly removed his boots and then groaned as he lifted his arms removing his shirt and then undid his belt buckle wondering whether to bother to shower when there was a knock at the door and Alexander opened it to Magnus who pulled back and swallowed hard thinking, ‘Holy shit!’</p><p>Magnus was like a deer in headlights as Alexander stood before him with a tired smile, shirtless with a now visible tattoo on his neck shaped like a Z and another on his arm and a fine layer of chest hair that traveled down to the band of his jeans.<br/>Magnus's eyes rolled over him like a flatbed scanner, “Hi”<br/>Alexander smiled, “Hi”<br/>Magnus swallowed hard “I thought you might like an extra towel .”</p><p>Alexander took the towel nodding, “Thanks, that is very sweet.”</p><p>Magnus nodded, “Don’t tell anyone, you will give me a bad name.”</p><p>Alexander grinned and once again they stared at each other both trying to decide what to do as Magnus walked back down the hall as Alexander watched him smiling and Magnus knew he was watching as he spoke loudly, “Good night Alec. If you need anything you know where I am”</p><p>Alexander bit his lip, “Good night Magnus”</p><p>Alexander showered and sat on the bed setting the alarm when he had no idea what time they were driving out or when breakfast was. He smiled to himself and placed his jeans on as he grabbed his room key and found himself knocking on Magnus's door.</p><p>Magnus bet himself $1 he would see Alexander again before morning. He smiled talking to himself, “Should have made it 100!”<br/>Magnus opened the door and pulled back, “Oh that’s not fair!”<br/>There before him was a Wet shaggy-haired and clean-shaven hairy-chested Alexander with the top button of his jeans undone.</p><p>Alexander was speechless staring at Magnus who had changed into golden-colored satin pajamas and shook his head placing his fingers delicately on Magnus satin sleeve, “No! that’s not fair!”</p><p>Magnus smiled, “Is there something I can do for you?”</p><p>There was silence as Alexander's body suddenly felt like a pressure cooker and he was deciding what to do. He knew if he stepped into the room he would have Magnus in his arms in minutes.<br/>Magnus turned his back and started talking as he walked towards his couch, “Now let us see”<br/>This was the moment…..<br/>Alexanders inner voice argued with itself, “yes, No, Yes, No Yes, YES”</p><p>Alexander stepped into the room and closed the door behind him as Magnus stood up walking towards him knowing he was about to kiss him.<br/>They were standing inches from each other as Alexander swallowed hard and licked his lips, his voice low “I …wondered when breakfast was so I could set my alarm?”<br/>Magnus whispered, “Why don’t we use mine! ”</p><p>Magnus wrapped his arm around Alexander's neck pulling him into him as Alexander placed his hands on the satin-covered hips and moaned into Magnus's mouth as the intensity of the kiss was building.  Their hands were running through each other's hair -both wanting to be closer.<br/>Magnus pulled away first, “I don’t normally……….”<br/>Alexander ran his hands up under Magnus's shirt onto to waist as his mouth kissed Magnus's neck pulling back, “ I don’t either!”</p><p>Their lips smashed against each other as they made their way to the bedroom Magnus pulled away, “This may not happen again!”</p><p>Magnus groaned they were both now out of their pants and their hard cocks were rubbing against each other.</p><p>Alexander knew Magnus was right, he was being honest and he respected him for it as he pulled Magnus harder against him respecting Magnus to much to make promises he could not keep. </p><p>He whispered in Magnus's ear, “Then I suggest we make it count!” </p><p>Magnus groaned as Alexander's lips smashed against his. </p><p>One fleeting night of unbridled passion erupted as they made love as if it were their last meal. </p><p>Alexander whispered, “What's your kink”<br/>Magnus sighed as Alexanders lips ran down his stomach his finger running down Magnus hard shaft as he grinned, “Tell me”<br/>Magnus was watching him, “What's yours?”<br/>Alexander flicked his tongue across the glistening pre-cum resting on Magnus cock, “Toys”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled watching Alexanders eyes sparkle as Alexander kissed and nipped the inside of his thigh<br/>Magnus groaned and whispered back, “I’ll show you later”</p><p>Alexander was slightly intrigued as he opened his mouth starting to suck Magnus cock as Magnus ran his hands through his hair, “Oh fk Alec!”</p><p>Magnus did not want to cum yet as he pulled away and pulled Alexander back to his mouth before flipping Alexander on his back, “You want to know what my kink is?”<br/>Alexander licked his lips as Magnus kissed him sitting over the top of him he started moving against as him continuing to kiss.</p><p>Alexander felt Magnus guide his cock to his ass as he lowered himself slowly catching his breath as Alexander watched him lower onto him their eyes locked onto each other's and Magnus started to adjust moving slowly as Alexander hissed, “Oh fk! You feel so good”</p><p>Magnus was about to share something he had never shared with anyone else.</p><p>Magnus started moving his hips as Alexander's hands held onto his waist and they found a steady rhythm. <br/>Magnus sunk lower as Alexander felt every muscle as he moved one hand to Magnus cock as Magnus placed his hand over Alexanders slowly guiding it up over his cock, up to his stomach over his chest and up a little further resting against his neck as Alexander bit his lip and caught his breath nodding as if he understood.</p><p>His thrusts started to get harder and Magnus applied a little more pressure to his hand and Alexander started to pound into his ass as Magnus started to pant.<br/>Alexander’s hand squeezed a little bit harder as he watched Magnus take control steadying himself with one hand on Alexander's chest as the other was stroking himself.</p><p>Their groans and moans becoming more frantic as Alexander’s hand squeezed a little harder and held the position as they both lost control.<br/>Magnus started to shake as Alexander watched him thrash backward and forwards as he exploded all over Alexander's chest as Alexander arched his back releasing inside of him pumping his ass full of cum holding Magnus as Magnus was moaning into his neck as Alexander slowly pulled out and wrapped his arms around him.<br/> Alexander held him tightly against his chest, “I’ve got you baby!”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus ran his hands threw the cum and sweat over Alexander's chest, there was something in his voice that made Magnus believe him.</p><p>Magnus lifted his head as Alexander bit his lip placing his hand on his face and pulling him into a kiss that would bond them for life before falling asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>Alexander woke up to the alarm, he rolled over and Magnus was gone. <br/>He smiled at the note on Magnus pillow, “In answer to your question breakfast is from 6:30 and you ride out at 8 !’</p><p>Alexander laid back smiling having slept better than he had in years. He dressed and opened the door checking if anyone was in the hall and darted back to his room showering and dressing making his way to breakfast hearing the others as he walked in and Magnus smiled winking at him, “Good morning, sleep well”<br/>Alexander nodded, “Never better”<br/>He joined Luke and the others and Luke introduced him to Meliorn as they all stared out the window at the large dumping of snow as Magnus placed plates down in front of them and they started eating.</p><p>There was a quietness in the room and Magnus witnessed it daily as the ice road truckers contemplated the day ahead as they listening to the two-way waiting to hear if the road was open.</p><p>The call came over the two-way,“ Route 666, The gateway to hell is opened for business!”<br/>There was a sudden surge of excitement.</p><p>Luke yelled out, “If you don’t feel good about it, don’t go”</p><p>Alexander was excited and he really wanted to kiss Magnus goodbye but there were too many around and he wasn’t sure how Magnus would feel about the display of affection in public.</p><p>Magnus had started handing drivers their food packs and a hot flask wishing them all well waiting for a moment to be alone with Alexander, just one more moment to press against those soft warm lips.</p><p>Alexander had gone out to start his truck and let it warm up as they all did. Magnus thought he was leaving and grabbed his coat bolting out into the snow climbing up to the driver's door as Alexander wound down his window and Magnus leaned in handing him a flask of hot coffee and the food box. It was not a lot but it was enough to get him to the other side. </p><p>Alexander smiled, “Thanks”</p><p>Magnus pressed his lips softly against Alexanders as he pulled back,“ Take it easy, See you in two days ”<br/>Alexander nodded and cupped his hands around Magnus's face almost pulling him through the window with a long soft slow kiss, “Yes you will!”</p><p>Magnus brushed his hand on Alexander's face and climbed down bolting back inside as Luke was running the two-way. ‘Ladies, Good luck out there, Keep safe”<br/>Luke took off and five minutes later Meliorn came over the top, “Your up Shadow Hunter. Get that ugly ass of yours out of my face.”</p><p>Magnus smiled replying to an empty cafe, “Oh you don’t know what your missing!”</p><p>Alexander revved up the truck and sounded his horn pulling out as he spoke to his rig, “Come on baby, let's show these bitches how it's done!”</p><p>The two way was on and after 20 minutes the airway went quiet and they were all now concentrating on the road ahead.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Magnus stopped chopping as he heard Meliorn, “Slow down ‘Littlewood’ you're coming in to fast.”</p><p>Alexander knew he was but he was stuck in second as Meliorn yelled, “Are you freaking deaf, SLOW the FK down Shadow Hunter!”</p><p>Magnus's heart stopped and he held his breath and turned the two-way up as Alexander was cursing knowing the possibility of rolling was real as he felt his right side lift. <br/>He yelled at his rig, “Come on you fucker, If I had wanted a prissy bitch I would have called you Lydia.”</p><p>The gear suddenly clicked in as Alexander swerved into packed ice as his back end swung from side to side as the puffs of snow mounds edged through the front grill as he eventually corrected making the turn as Meliorn yelled through the two-way, “ Lightfoot, that was the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Well done! I have not seen an ass swing like that since Hawaii”</p><p>Alexander laughed filled with an adrenalin rush relieved that he had made it. There was no time to gloat and Luke sent a message, “Shadow Hunter watch the line, take the left side.<br/>Once again Alexander had to refocus quickly as Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, He wasn’t out of the woods yet but that bend had taken more experienced men over the years. </p><p>4 hours later Alexander came in off dead air over the two-way, “Lovely day for a drive through the countryside. Shadow Hunter coming into the North End.”<br/>The North end diner replied on the two-way. “Nice to see you Shadow Hunter-Come on in”</p><p>Everyone cheered and Magnus could hear the horn in the background.</p><p>Magnus shook his head smiling relieved he had made it as now all Alexander had to do was get back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing like a little bit of flirting over the two-way!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander had almost died twice in the last 12 hours, the fatigue and weather were wearing him down and he thought he may have been lost at one point. If that was the case, he was dead.</p><p>That's when he came upon the beacons which provided a path to the military base that was waiting for much needed and urgent supplies.</p><p>He slept while they unloaded for what seemed like only ten minutes, In total, it was three hours and he was gassed up ready to head back finding the journey back just as hard until he came back in from dead air space pulling up to the North End diner to refuel before heading back to the only thing that he wanted and that was Magnus. </p><p>Just to see his beautiful smile and to kiss those soft sweet lips and perhaps order some more of his homemade ginger biscuits.</p><p>Alexander jumped on the two-way and called in, “Shadow Hunter entering the neck, see you soon Route 666.”<br/>Magnus smiled as he picked up the two-way, “Good to hear from you Shadow Hunter -Would you like to place your order.”<br/>Alexander sighed as it felt so good to hear his voice as he held the two-way close to his chest and then replied, “ Over the two-way, I better not. On second thought, I’ll have a Route 666 special with extra special.”<br/>Meliorn came in over the top, “Can I have extra special’?”<br/>Magnus replied, “Sorry, all sold out!”</p><p>Alexander smiled as he made his way back with Meliorn 5 miles behind him.</p><p>The two-way went dead and the drive ahead became the priority. </p><p>Alexander approached the hairpin coming in slightly late and lost all steering as he grabbed the handbrake and pulled it almost drifting around the sharp turn which was not an easy feat in an 18 wheeler. Now facing the other way he had to maneuver 180 degrees with several attempts as he had just managed to straighten when he felt the ground starting to shake under him and swore worried he was about to get caught in an ice-shift accelerating as fast as he could- he yelled to his Rig, “Time to go, Lets muscle up!” <br/>He grabbed the two-way alerting everyone as he was sliding all over the place his trailer swinging from side to side like a traditional Island dancer.</p><p>The Shadow Hunter had the latest and greatest in technology and there were many things it could do and three things it couldn’t. It was not amphibious and it was not bulletproof, and nor could it fly.</p><p>The two way was cutting in and out as Magnus heard the glasses rattle on the shelf and looked at the coffee start to swish in the pot as Luke burst into the kitchen and grabbed the two-way. <br/>His voice had an urgency as he gave direction, “Tremor- do not stop- do not get caught on an ice shift. Call in Shadow Hunter- Seelie”<br/>The two way cracked as only snips of words came thru. </p><p>Magnus's heart was beating fast as Luke kept continuing to call for Alexander as well as Meliorn who was about 15 minutes behind him which meant Meliorn would be either in or coming up to the hair-pin.</p><p>Alexander was a little busy as he was maneuvering between moving ground and shifting ice.</p><p>Everyone had their fears and Alexanders was the thought of sinking under broken ice. He could not think of a worse way to go as he changed gear and yelled at his rig, “Oh come on, we are not going to go like this!”</p><p>The ground had given a few feet as the back tires wedged into the crack formed by shifting ground. He tried to go forward and then he tried to reverse deciding he would have to jump out and dump the trailer knowing he would have to get out to undo it.</p><p>Alexander could see another rig coming up behind him. The rig was flashing his lights and he wasn’t slowing down enough to stop.</p><p>Meliorn was on the two-way and Alexander could only just make out what he was saying as he told Meliorn his back tires were stuck.</p><p>Meliorn was not stopping and had little options hoping his theory would work, he decided to ram him hard enough that the trailer lifted enough to free the tires as Alexander accelerated quickly as he was shunted forward not wanting Meliorn to suffer the same fate ensuring Meliorn also did not get stuck.</p><p>Luke, Magnus, and Underhill and Raj and a few other drivers were all listening, trying to decipher what was going on waiting for them to call in. </p><p>There was a scattering of urgent words. Tires stuck, ramming, hold -on, now - Go-Go- and then nothing.</p><p>Magnus grabbed the two-way, “Answer the call Shadow Hunter or I swear to god those huge beautiful hands will never touch this ass again!”</p><p>The drivers all raised their eyebrows surprised. Underhill was disappointed, he was hoping to get to know Alexander a little better, obviously Magnus already had.</p><p>The tremor had subsided as Alexander smiled sensing the worry in his voice he grabbed the two-way and replied, “Apologies, slightly busy with the quake and all. Just to clarify, I can still use my tongue yeah? ”</p><p>Meliorn burst out laughing and replied on the two-way, “He might have too…his ass was just rammed by “The Seelie”</p><p>Alexander came over the top, “ Yeah thanks Seelie, Can’t say I wish it to become a regular thing. I owe you one!”<br/>Meliorn came over the top, “No thanks. You can keep your front end right away from my rear!”</p><p>Magnus came over the top, “Oh! You don’t know what your missing!”</p><p>Meliorn laughed as Alexander changed gears and finally hit the road surface relieved, he had made his first neck run and in true style ran his horn for the next few hundred meters. </p><p>Alexander pulled in closely followed by Meliorn and they shut down their rigs. </p><p>Alexander leaned over to grab his bag when the door flew open and Magnus jumped in as Alexander grabbed him and pulled him onto him as their lips smashed against the other as Magnus broke first asking, “Are you ok?”<br/>Alexander nodded, “Way better now!”<br/>Magnus smiled as their lips smashed together again.<br/>Alexander ran his hand down the inside of Magnus's thigh and whispered, “So, Can I use my tongue?”</p><p>Magnus moaned, “ You can use anything you like” <br/>Alexander moved his hand under Magnus shirt touching his bare skin as a message came over the two-way. “If anyone has seen Magnus, Can you tell him the grill is on fire!”</p><p>Magnus pulled away immediately as Alexander raised both eyebrows, “Your grill is on fire!”</p><p>Magnus did not seem to be that worried as he smiled at Alexander, “Yes I believe it is!”</p><p>Magnus jumped out and ran back inside as Alexander laughed grabbing his bag before joining Luke and the others at the table.</p><p>They celebrated Alexander's inaugural run raising a glass to many more to come. </p><p>Alexander looked at Meliorn, “If you hadn’t been behind me, I could have still been there.”<br/>Meliorn nodded, “The luck of the game”<br/>Alexander looked serious, “You saved my life”<br/>Meliorn shrugged, “Maybe or you would have dumped your trailer and came in anyway.”<br/>Alexander raised a glass and his hand was shaking slightly as Luke looked at him, “You had the toughest run, especially your first. Are you coming back?”</p><p>There was silence as they waited to hear. </p><p>Alexander could see Magnus walking over with meals and knew he was listening as Alexander stated, “How could I not”<br/>Magnus caught his eye and smiled suddenly having a bounce in his step. For now, that was enough.</p><p>Magnus placed Meliorn and Alexanders meals down as Meliorn looked at them, they looked exactly the same as Meliorn pointed, “So where’s the ‘extra special ‘ ”<br/>Alexander smiled, “It is coming”<br/>Magnus had made a fresh pot of coffee and bought it to the table as Alexander replied “ and here it is!”</p><p>Underhill took a sip and asked, “What's extra special about the coffee? “</p><p>Meliorn shook his head and laughed as Luke raised his cup finishing his coffee smirking.</p><p>Alexander stood up from the table and kissed Magnus on the lips sweetly adding, “Its not the coffee!”<br/>Meliorn smiled, “Oh get a room”</p><p>Alexander blushed as he finished eating before asking for a key to his room.</p><p>Magnus nodded passing him a key tag without a number and winked, “You will work it out”</p><p>There was a note for him sitting upright on the table and he opened it smiling as he read the simple and sweet message inviting him to make himself comfortable and Magnus had signed it with a love heart.</p><p>Alexander placed the note in his wallet and walked into the bedroom sitting on the very comfortable satin-covered bed and removed his shoes before just laying down for a minute before taking a shower.</p><p>Magnus had closed up the kitchen leaving Luke and Meliorn finishing a bottle of scotch playing cards when he walked into his unit and saw the note gone standing at his bedroom door watching Alexander sleeping as he hadn’t even had the energy to undress and shower.</p><p>Alexander woke to the sound of running water as the light was on in Magnus bathroom. <br/>Magnus had just put shampoo in his hair when the shower screen opened and a soft voice from behind him whispered, “Here, let me”<br/>Alexander stepped into the shower massaging the shampoo into Magnus's hair and rinsing it out before he started to wash him. Starting at his neck and not missing any part of his body working his way right down to his toes. </p><p>Meliorn finished his drink and stretched his foot under the table placing it between Luke’s legs pressing on the front of his jeans.</p><p>Luke ran his hand up the inside of Meliorns jeans rubbing his hand gently around Meliorns ankle as Meliorn looked at him, “Wanna have some fun” <br/>Luke saw the glint in his eye, “What did you have in mind”<br/>Meliorn finished his drink shuffling out of the booth.</p><p>Half a bottle of scotch makes a man think some things appear a good idea at the time but really there not!</p><p>Alexander had just rinsed the soap of Magnus's body as his lips worked there way around Magnus's neck as the piping hot water streamed over them.</p><p>Meliorn stopped in the middle of the hallway and smiled at Luke, “Let us see who is where shall we!”<br/>Luke grinned as Meliorn pulled the big red switch which clearly said, “FIRE ALARM”</p><p>Magnus and Alexander almost fell out the shower grabbing towels dripping wet as they ran into the hall.</p><p>Magnus stopped and so did Alexander as everyone else stood in the hall watching Luke and Meliorn laughing so hard tears were rolling down their face.</p><p>Meliorn turned the alarm off as a few drivers laughed, some scoffed and a couple grumbled as they closed their door and went back to bed as Magnus stood unimpressed with his arms folded.</p><p>Magnus shook his head, “Very funny. I am glad you have a sense of humor because that just cost you 2K ‘EACH’”</p><p>Alexander was trying not to laugh as Luke and Meliorn looked like schoolboys who had been caught out as they became very serious both apologizing, “Sorry Magnus”</p><p>Magnus looked at them, ‘That shit happens again and both of you can go sleep in your truck! Ya feel me!”<br/>Luke and Meliorn had their heads down, “Yes, Magnus!”</p><p>Magnus shooed them away, “Now go to bed, both of you!”</p><p>Magnus turned and stormed back into his unit with Alexander following him.</p><p>Magnus couldn’t believe it as he walked down the hall, “Fools. Seriously, how old are they?”<br/>Alexander went to say something when Magnus continued, “Its always the same when they drag the scotch out something always happens. Last time they changed the sugar for salt- fuckers.”<br/>Alexander smiled as he went to speak as Magnus roughly toweled himself dry.<br/> Alexander grabbed the towel drying his hair as he pulled the towel back, “Fk your as sexy as hell when you are pissed”</p><p>Alexander ran his finger down the side of Magnus's face, his thumb caressing Magnus lip as they both stood naked before each other.</p><p>Meliorn turned to Luke, “So your place or mine”<br/>Luke smiled, “Yours, Its closer”<br/>Meliorn smiled as he unlocked his door and they walked in closing the door behind them as Luke picked up Meliorn and threw him on the bed ripping off his shirt as Meliorn lifted his leg as Luke pulled one boot off after the other as Luke stopped and looked at him, “I was worried about you today”<br/>Meliorn smiled, “Oh geez, didn’t know you cared.”<br/>Luke grinned as Meliorn knew all too well how much Luke cared.<br/>Luke kissed his lips softly “I am serious”<br/>Meliorn kissed him back, “I know!”</p><p>Alexander and Magnus were laying in each other's arms talking about everything and nothing as there hands and lips caressed each other as they started to hear the moans and groans of passion coming from the wall behind them as Magnus smiled, “That’s Meliorns room”<br/>Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Luke?”</p><p>Magnus nodded and smiled as Alexander was surprised as he did not think either was gay.</p><p>Magnus shrugged, “I am not sure they are gay as such. I think its more like friends with benefits.”</p><p>Alexander understood that as Magnus rolled over on top of him as kissed him on the lips, “Now about that tongue?’<br/>Alexander flipped Magnus over, “Oh I thought you would never ask!”</p><p>The groans and moans that were coming from the other room only intensified as Magnus and Alexander found themselves reacting to it as the bed head banging into the wall became louder until four voices could be heard yelling within moments of each other before there was nothing but quiet.</p><p>The next morning Alexander sat down for breakfast smiling and nodding at Meliorn and Luke as Magnus walked up to the table and smiled, “Excuse me, Alexander”<br/>Magnus placed a plate in front of Luke and Meliorn and Alexander raised his eyebrow trying not to laugh as everything was overcooked and slightly burnt.</p><p>Magnus looked at them, “Good morning gentleman. Is there a problem?”<br/>Luke and Meliorn both shook their heads and Alexander's perfectly cooked breakfast was placed in front of him. </p><p>Meliorn and Luke sawed through their breakfast not saying a word as Alexander just smiled.</p><p>And then it was goodbye.</p><p>Alexander did not want to leave but he had to and he waited for as long as he could before he looked at Magnus and sighed, “I have to go”</p><p>Magnus left the kitchen and they kissed near the back door as Magnus gave Alexander an out, “If I don’t see you again, I want you to know I will never forget the time we spent together, it was very special to me.”</p><p>Alexander leaned in, “I will see you in two days, I love you, Magnus!”<br/>Magnus swallowed hard, “I love you too!”</p><p>They held each other as Magnus watched him walked to his rig and drive south to reload knowing he would see him very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>